Le cauchemar de Xigbar
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Xigbar, rentré d'une mission, a sommeil et a lu du Shakespeare. Ca veut tout dire lol.


**Résumé :** _Xigbar, rentré d'une mission, a sommeil et a lu du Shakespeare. Ca veut tout dire. _

**Langue :**French

**Personnage : **Xigbar

**Genre :** Humor (uniquement )

**Rating : **K+ (+++)

**Disclaimer :** Tout pas à moi.

****

**_Un rêve déjanté de Xigbar le Mystérieux loOol _**

**_Un peu de AkuRoku, de Larxène/Xigbar, Xemnas/Marluxia, et enfin à la fin, un chouïa de Xigbar/Demyx. _**

**_Veuillez lire jusqu'au bout, bon courage xD ! _**

****

**DuncanHeart **

****

Xigbar bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis reposa le livre qu'il lisait : « _Songes d'une nuit d'été_ » (en plus, ça tombait bien, il faisait jour et on était en hiver).

Il venait de rentrer d'une mission à Halloween Town et après avoir passé trois bonnes heures à négocier avec ce maudit Jack Skellington, il était… _crevé_, comme dirait Axel.

Décidément une sieste ne pouvait que lui faire du bien…

Il s'endormit sur place.

* * *

Xigbar tomba dans un trou.

Il arriva dans une pièce sombre. Une lampe s'avança vers lui et s'éclaira la tête souriante de Jack Skellington.

NOOOONN ! Il ne pourrait pas y échapper !!!!

- Cher ami, dit Jack, mourez-vous d'envie (il glousse) de connaître l'histoire de « Songes d'un jour d'hiver » ?

- Grhm, grommela Xigbar, prêt à tout pour se débarrasser du squelette (même de supporter un jeu de mots pourri).

- Allez-y !

Le troisième membre tomba encore dans un trou interminable.

Le chat du Cheshire lui sourit (entre les trous et les sourires, il était bien parti) :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû… devoir ou ne pas devoir, telle est la question…

- Casse-toi, le matou, gronda Xigbar.

- Casser, vous voulez… mais il faudra appeler le réparateur…

- MAIS TAIS-TOI, SALE CHAT !, hurla l'Archer en tentant de faire apparaître ses armes.

« Et mes armes ? Mes armes ! JE VAIS TE TRANSFORMER EN STEAK PUR CHAT POUR LA PEINE !!!

- Vous l'aurez voulu… décidément vous voulez beaucoup de choses…

Le chat disparut.

Et Xigbar retomba dans un trou.

Et, arrivé dans une pièce, il retomba dans un trou.

* * *

Bref, après ses aventures dans les trous, Xigbar s'écrasa sur une colline pleine de pelouse, de lapins, de fleurs et des périscopes.

_- C'est l'heure des Télétubbies ! C'est l'heure des Télétubbies ! _

- AAAAAAAHHHH !!!!

Xigbar fonça (n'importe où, sauf CETTE COLLINE !!) et, il fallait s'y attendre, dégringola de ladite colline, puis s'écrasa sur des roses. Pleine d'épines.

- AIIIIIIEEE !, cria-t-il pour la deuxième fois en trente secondes. QUI EST LE TRIPLE IMBECILE ATTARDE QUI A FOUTU DES ROSES… !

- Hello, Xigbarynet, dit Marluxia en Barbie avec une voix haute perchée. Accompagné de Xemnas, habillé en Ken.

Inévitablement, Xigbar devait faire une attaque cardiaque. Et il ne se gêna pas.

- Xigbarynet, appela Marluxia, il faut te réveiller, tu es témoin du mariage de Roxas et d'Axel.

- HEIN ? Mais je ne vais pas assister à leur mariage de débile !!!!!

- Mais si, mais si, …

Le vraiment malchanceux Xigbar se fit entraîner jusqu'à l'église. Axel les attendait.

- Ah vous êtes en retard ! Roxas est déjà enceinte !

- HEINN ?!!!, cria Xigbar (à croire qu'il aimait crier). J'vous préviens, si c'est une blague, vous allez le regretter !

- Axel, que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Roxas, un poupon dans les bras. Tiens, Xigbar, sois le parrain de notre bébé !

- Non, répondit l'Archer, mais ça tourne pas rond ici ! (il désigne l'endroit exact, en l'occurrence… le pied).

Il prend le bébé et le balance très loin.

- Xigbar, sois le parrain de notre bébé !, répéta Roxas, un autre bambin dans les bras.

- Oui, Xigbar, marions-nous !, s'écria Larxène, en mariée.

- Mais rêve, pauvre cloche, dit brutalement ce dernier.

- C'est bon : Larxène pleure, fait le Chat du Cheshire. Méchant Xigbar !

- Non, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, Larxène.

- Ah, ah, vous êtes mariés, continua le chat.

- NOOOONN !!!

Et Xigbar re-re-re-re-re-re-re-retomba dans un trou.

* * *

- Cette histoire vous a plu ?, reprit Jack Skellington, toujours souriant.

- Va au diable, vieux sac à os !

Et le troisième membre retomba dans un trou.

- Tss, termina Jack, grossier personnage…

* * *

- AAAAHHH !, hurla Xigbar, tiré de son sommeil.

- Xigbar… ça va ?, fit timidement Demyx.

- Oui… oui…

Le vieux pirate saisit le jeune musicien et le serra contre lui.

- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir…, remarqua Demyx. J'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit !, reprit-il après que Xigbar lui broie un peu plus les côtes.

Ce dernier sourit :

- On va manger ?

- Euh, oui…

Et Demyx partit devant.

Xigbar lui emboîta le pas… et retomba dans un trou.

**(HAPPY) END **

**_Xigbar n'a échappé à rien. Si, si,… _**

**_Reviews ? _**


End file.
